What Do You Do When Your Hearts In Two Places
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Ichigo dijodohkan. Ia disuruh kedua orang tuanya untuk kembali ke desa dan segera meminang calonnya. Ichigo tidak menerima. Ia sudah punya Rukia. Tapi, Ichigo tidak tahu yang dijodohkan dengannya adalah Orihime. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?


**Disclaimer : Bleach merupakan karya terbesar Tite Kubo. Miliknya, bukan milik saya. Saya cuma pinjam karakter Bleach. But, sorry if OOC.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort / Drama**

**Rate : K+ semi T**

**Character : Ichigo K. & Rukia K.**

**Summary : Ichigo dijodohkan. Ia disuruh kedua orang tuanya untuk kembali ke desa dan segera meminang calonnya. Ichigo tidak menerima. Ia sudah punya Rukia. Tapi, Ichigo tidak tahu yang dijodohkan dengannya adalah Orihime. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

OoOoOoO

**What Do You Do When Your Hearts In Two Places**

Apa yang kau lakukan ketika hatimu berada di dua tempat, Ichigo? Melamun, seperti saat ini?

Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika hatimu yang satu berada jauh di sana, Ichigo? Kau rindu, kan? Rindu dia. Matanya, bibirnya, tangannya yang halus, terlebih rambut hitamnya yang sering kau permainkan dengan tangan usilmu.

Apa yang akan kau perbuat sekarang? Kau hanya menatap langit yang sudah memerah akibat sinar matahari senja. Kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ya? Kau sungguh malang, gundah gulana, galau.

Kau berpikir kalau hidup itu tidak adil ketika kau harus membagi hatimu. Kau berpikir yang salah adalah orang-orang di sekitarmu. Apa benar begitu?

Ketika kau memilih untuk menetap di tempat ini, meninggalkan belahan jiwamu di sebrang sana, tidak ada yang memaksamu, kan? Tidak ada yang memaksamu secara langsung. Orihime juga tidak. Dia hanya memasang wajah pasrah dan kau luluh karenanya.

Alhasil, sekarang kau hanya mampu memandangi senja yang tak salah apa-apa. Maksud hati mengenang perpisahanmu dengannya di tempat ini, justru membuat hatimu tambah gunda gulana. Kau berkesal hati lagi.

Saat Rukia pulang, apa dia tidak mengajakmu bersamanya? Dia mengajakmu, tapi kau menolak. Kau beri berbagai alasan yang tidak sepenuh hati datang dari dirimu. Kau hanya ingin menjaga hati Orihime.

Kau justru mengorbankan hatimu, kan, Ichigo?

Kalau kau sekarang sakit hati, rindu, sendiri... apa yang dapat kau lakukan Ichigo?

Kau hanya tak menyangka sebelumnya, kalau hidup tanpa Rukia tidaklah semudah hidup tanpa pakaian, tanpa makanan, tanpa tempat tinggal. Karena itu berarti kehilangan separuh dari hatimu, kan?

Bagaimana dengan Orihime? Perasaanmu padanya masih sama, kan? Kau belum bisa menggantikan posisi Rukia di hatimu dengan keberadaan Orihime sekarang.

Saat kau diberi kabar oleh orang tuamu mengenai perjodohanmu dengan gadis pilihan mereka, kau tak pernah menyangkan kalau gadis itu Orihime. Orihime yang merupakan teman mainmu saat kau masih kecil. Orihime selalu jadi istri kalau kau suaminya. Kau masih ingat permainan rumah tangga yang dulu sering kau mainkan dengan anak desa lainnya, kan?

Siapa yang menyangka, kau benar-benar akan menjadi suami Orihime.

Awalnya kau mampu membulatkan tekad untuk menolak perjodohan tersebut. Kau bahkan terang-terangan menceritakan perihal perjodohan tersebut pada Rukia dan berjanji padanya untuk membatalkan perjodohan dan tetap memilih Rukia.

Tapi semua itu bisa kau katakan karena kau tidak tahu kalau Orihime yang dijodohkan denganmu.

Kau dan Rukia pergi menemui orang tuamu. Kau bermaksud memperkenalkan Rukia pada mereka sehingga mereka tak perlu lagi melakukan perjodohan.

Tapi kenyataannya tidak jadi seperti itu.

Orihime menyambutmu di pelabuhan. Ia tersenyum cerah secerah terik matahari saat itu, melambaikan tangan padamu dan ketika ia melihat Rukia di sampingmu, raut wajahnya jadi berubah.

Sejak saat itulah, kau mulai gunda gulana. Orang tuamu yang ternyata memang menerima Rukia-setelah kau menperkenalkannya sebagai calonmu-dan menyarankan membicarakan pembatalan perjodohan pada Orihime secara langsung.

Dan kau tak mampu. Ketika kau berdua dengannya bermaksud menjelaskan semuanya, Orihime justru mengambil alih pembicaraan:

"Kurosaki -_kun_, semenjak kau pindah ke kota, aku tidak punya teman main lagi. Sado-_kun _ terlampu sibuk bekerja, dia membiayai hidup adik-adiknya juga kakeknya. Ishida-_kun_, semenjak dua tahun lalu dia mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, dia mengambil jurusan seni pahat. Tatsuki-_chan _, bahkan dia juga meninggalkanku, dia diangkat menjadi anak pemilik pelatihan karate di Osaka. Mereka bertiga... pergi dan tidak memberi kabar. Untungnya, kau kembali dan akan..."

Kau tidak berani mendengar kelanjutannya. Kau tak mau menyakiti hati Orihime, kau tak mau memilukan kesendiriannya lagi. Kau terlalu menjaga hatinya, hingga hati kekasihmu sendiri jadi terluka. Ya, hati Rukia.

"Ichigo, semuanya terserah padamu. Pilihan ada padamu. Aku akan pulang sendiri kalau kau mau tetap tinggal," tawar Rukia.

Pelabuhan yang sepi menjadi saksi, kau memilih Orihime. Mungkin ada niat untuk ikut bersama Rukia, tapi pudar seketika ketika raut kasihan Orihime ditunjukkan di depan matamu.

Rukia pergi. Hatinya hancur. Janjimu yang kau ucapkan dengan menggebu-gebu saat itu, kini tinggal angin lalu. Berat rasanya, matahari senja menelan kapal yang membawa Rukia di dalamnya.

Sekarang kau mau apa?

Setiap senja kau datang ke pesisir. Kau duduk di tepian, membiarkan desiran air laut menjamah kakimu. Mungkin laut pun turut prihatin dengan keadaanmu.

Yang kau bisa ratapi sekarang adalah nasibmu yang di ujung tanduk. Ya, kan? Kau akan menikahi Orihime dan itu tidak sejalan dengan kata hatimu, bahkan di saat pertama.

Kau memang mencoba, sudah dua minggu kau tinggal di desamu dan setiap harinya bahkan bertemu dengan Orihime. Tapi kau belum mendapatkan rasa itu, rasa yang hanya ada pada Rukia.

Kau gelisah. Lagi-lagi kau jadikan objek senja sebagai sasaran mengenang Rukia. Rukia yang hangat, Rukia yang selalu membuatmu nyaman, Rukia yang selalu ada di saat kau membutuhnya. Oops, kau melupakannya, sekarang Rukia telah meninggalkanmu karena kau tidak konsisten.

Kau berpikir lagi, lagi, lagi. Matahari yang selalu terbit di waktu dan tempat yang sama. Matahari tidak pernah labil, galau, seperti dirimu saat ini.

Tak peduli sebanyak apa manusia yang masih terlelap dalam tidur, jika pagi datang, ia pasti akan terbit. Ia tidak menghawatirkan orang-orang yang akan terlambat bekerja, sekolah, ia akan terbit kalau sudah waktunya.

Ia tidak mempertimbangkan permintaan-permintaan orang yang sedang malas menjalani harinya, hari harus tetap diawali dengan terbitnya sang mentari.

Senja pun juga begitu. Tak peduli melihat layang-layang yang bahkan masih terbang dengan riangnya, kalau sudah waktunya ia terbenam, pasti ia akan terbenam.

Ia tidak akan memikirkan beberapa pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan para kantoran, kalau sudah waktunya ia pergi, ia akan pergi.

Tak peduli orang kota yang bahkan masih ada di perjalanan pulang mereka, tak peduli mereka harus pulang terlambat, kalau sudah waktunya, senja akan mengakhiri hari.

Matahari pun tidak akan seenaknya tenggelam, tak peduli perasaan orang yang sedang kasmaran menunggu segera datangnya malam minggu, diusir pun tidak.

Ia tidak akan memilah-milah waktu, ia konsisten dengan ketetapan hati yang seharusnya.

Bagaimana denganmu, Ichigo? Berbanding terbalik, bukan? Setidaknya untuk permasalahanmu saat ini, kau bahkan membuat kesalahan. Kau bagaikan matahari yang terbit di malam hari dan terbenam di tengah hari.

Kau labil. Kau galau. Kau bisa memperbaiki semuanya? Kau berniat kembali pada Rukia? Hatimu menjawab iya. Kepalamu menggeleng.

Kau pesimis. Kau memandang semuanya mustahil. Kau berpikir kalau Rukia sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengan tindakanmu padanya.

Memang benar, Rukia sudah sangat terluka. Tapi kau tidak tahu, kan, kalau saat ini mungkin Rukia juga sedang menunggumu di ujung senja sana. Sedang mengenang perpisahannya denganmu yang sungguh tak pernah dibayangkannya. Mungkin ia sedang mengharapkan keajaiban terjadi, sesuatu yang memutar balikan keadaan, menyatukan kau dan ia.

Rasa sakit itu mungkin akan terobati ketika kau datang kepadanya dan meminta maaf. Jawabannya masih mungkin. Tapi minimal ada persentase jawaban ya.

Ketika kau kembali terbit di hatinya. Itu akan mencerahkan segala sesuatunya, kan? Sesuatu yang terbit seperti matahari itu terdengar baik, bukan?

Ichigo, kau bahkan tidak mau terbit sekarang, kau tidak mau berdiri dan bangkit. Kau duduk-duduk di pinggir pantai, sendirian, bahkan di saat pemandangan matahari terbenam hampir habis dan sudah mulai memudar.

Sebenarnya tidak akan ada gunanya kalau kau sendiri terus tenggelam. Karena saat ini kau hanya harus mampu terbit. Kau harus bangkit dan pergi. Ya, pergi.

Kembali kau memusatkan diri pada keadaanmu saat ini. Selintas kau berpikir untuk pergi dari tempat ini meninggalkan Orihime. Namun kau mulai kembali ragu. Tidak cukup rangkaian kata untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Kau harus membuatnya mengerti dan itu tidak akan mudah dengan tuntutan balik, bisakah kau mengerti dirinya? Dirinya yang selama ini kesepian. Dirinya yang sudah terlanjur berharap pada dirimu.

Sosok suami idaman, kaulah orangnya. Kau menggaruk-garuk pasir yang bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan gatal. Kau mengais-ngaisnya seakan kau bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari dalamnya.

Tapi kau mau jadi setegas matahari. Berusaha menerapkan prinsip yang selintas terpikirkan olehmu, tadi. Ketegasan hidup matahari tidak akan menimbulkan masalah kesalahpahaman yang saat ini kau hadapi.

Coba dari semula kau masuk ke jalan yang benar, sikap tegas. Tapi terlanjur itu bukan berarti hancur, kan? Hidup itu panjang. Kesalahan kalau tetap dibiarkan jadi kesalahan akan menjadi penderitaan di kehidupan yang panjang. Tapi kalau kau ubah kesalahan itu sekarang, sisa hidupmu yang panjang itu akan kembali berjalan dengan baik.

Langit benar-benar akan menjadi gelap. Mungkin dalam hitungan menit. Kau berniat bangkit, kan?

Kau berdiri dan membersihkan pasir yang menempel di celanamu. Sekali lagi kau melihat matahari yang tinggal ujungnya saja. Kau melangkah, kembali ke rumah. Berusaha melangkah dengan pasti. Kau berusaha mengusir rasa ragu yang tidak hentinya hinggap di pikiranmu.

Kau menggelengkan kepala dan mengacak rambutmu. Kau memejamkan mata, berusaha mengusir rasa galau hatimu.

Ketika kau membuka matamu kembali perempuan itu datang. Perempuan yang akan menjadi istrimu, kan, Ichigo? Orihime, bukan Rukia. Rambut oranyenya terurai memanjang sampai pinggangnya. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kurosaki-_kun_, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya pada dirimu. Jelas ia memperhatikan tingkahmu yang aneh barusan.

"Eh? Aku...," ucapmu terputus. Kau tidak bisa menjawab, kan, Ichigo? Karena apapun jawabannya tak akan berpengaruh terhadap nasib percintaanmu.

Kau perlu mengatakan sesuatu padanya, Ichigo. Setidaknya, ucapkan maaf padanya.

"Maaf, Inoue... aku sudah memikirkannya." Inoue memandangimu dengan tatapan heran. Jelas ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu, kau menghentikan ucapanmu di bagian yang terpenting. Lanjutkan?

"Ada apa denganmu, Kurosaki-_kun_?" tanyanya polos. Kau mulai ragu lagi. Kau melihat bayangan di bawahmu sudah mulai mengecil. Matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam. Kau menginterprestasikan hal itu sebagai 'ini waktunya, Ichigo'-kata matahari padamu.

"Orihime, aku... ingin... membatalkan...," kau berhenti lagi di situ. Tapi sia-sia, Orihime tampaknya sudah menangkap maksud perkataanmu. Orihime mengubah raut wajahnya lagi.

"Kurosaki-_kun_, kau pasti merindukan Rukia, ya, kan?" tembaknya langsung tepat sasaran.

Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan Orihime. Kau malahan memalingkan wajahmu dari pandangannya. Kau malu mengakuinya bahwa, ya, kau ternyata salah pilih. Kau ingin pulang sekarang.

"Kurosaki-_kun_, katakanlah sesuatu!" pintanya.

"Aku... memang merindukannya. Orihime, aku... minta maaf," ucapmu menunduk di hadapannya. "Aku ingin membatalkan perjodohan kita."

Done! Kau telah melakukannya, Ichigo. Tinggal menunggu tanggapan dari Orihime.

"Kurosaki..."

"Maafkan aku, Orihime. Kalau kau mencari apa yang salah, itu bukan dari dirimu, tapi aku. Kau tak perlu bersedih. Aku mohon jangan menangis. Aku yang salah, tidak mampu mengatakannya lebih awal."

Orihime tampak akan meneteskan air matanya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Ichigo? Kembali luluh? Mau mengorbankan lagi usahamu yang sudah sejauh ini? Coba tegas, seperti matahari yang tetap tenggelam meski sedang ada adegan seru tentang kau dan dia di hadapannya.

"Huaaaaa... Kurosaki-_kun_, kau begitu manis... Kau pasti sangat mencintai Rukia-_chan_. Oh, aku iri dengan cinta kalian. Aku terharu!"

"Eh-"

Orihime menghapus air mata terharunya. Kau mulai lega, kan, Ichigo. Seperti matahari yang selalu jujur pada dirinya sendiri, kau bisa melakukannya. Berhasil. Apa yang kau pikirkan selanjutnya? Langsung pulang besok? Pulang, bertemu kembali dengan Rukia?

"Kalau begitu, Kurosaki-_kun _, kau harus segera kembali menemui Rukia_-chan_. Dia pasti sudah menunggumu. Tak usah khawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja kok. Kau bisa pulang besok pagi, ada kapal jam tujuh. Sekarang, ayo kembali dulu ke rumah. Kau harus makan malam, Kurosaki _-kun_," katanya. Ia mendorong punggungmu hingga kakimu yang terseret menghasilkan jejak di pasir pantai.

Bulan yang menggantikan posisi matahari sekarang berdecak melihat akhir dari problemamu, Ichigo. Bukankah ini akhir yang bahagia untukmu?

Selamat.

OoOoOoO

Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah ini masih pagi? Tepat pukul tujuh pagi kau pergi ke pesisir pelabuhan dengan sepedamu. Tentu maksudnya bukan hanya sekedar olahraga pagi, kan?

Kau berdiam lama, memandangi matahari yang baru saja terbit. Di hatimu seperti ada tanda penyesalan. Apa kau menyesal?

Bukankah kau yang melambaikan padanya, kau bahkan menitipkan salam untuk gadis itu. Ada yang salah? Kau tampak ikhlas ketika semuanya terjadi. Apa hatimu berbohong? Apa kau berkorban hati dan rasa?

Mungkin kau harus belajar dari matahari. Coba, meskipun kau masih tertidur, ia akan tetap bangun dan terbit.

Kau memang gadis desa yang pernah menaruh harap pada seorang pemuda, teman lamamu. Mengenai berkorban hati kau juga pernah membuatnya berkorban perasaan untukmu.

Kau berkorban hati seperti sudah tahu konsekuensinya saja, Orihime. Kau tidak tahu, kan, kalau hidup tanpa Kurosaki Ichigo tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Terutama untuk kenangan-kenangan yang dibangkitkan kembali setelah Ichigo kembali ke desa.

Sekarang kau harus privat dengan tuan matahari, mengenai kejujuran dan konsisten hati.

Mungkin setelahnya, kau akan jadi kuat dan dapat melangkah tegar ke kota tempat belahan jiwamu berada. Kau akan membawanya kembali dan akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya tentang hatimu. Bahkan kau tidak akan membiarkan kebohongan hati itu terjadi lagi.

Tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Terjadi lagi.

Terjadi lagi.

Terjadi lagi.

Terjadi lagi.

**^-END-^**

**A/N: Bagaimana minna? Apa cukup mengesankan untuk sebuah fic romance tentang hati?**

**Untuk tema, ini pengajaran dari dewa matahari *loh!***

**Kejujuran hati itu emang sulit banget, mau bilang takut ga enak. Begitulah.**

**And, maaf yo, kalo Rukia nggak dapat andil besar **di sini**. Intinya endingnya di sini IchiRuki. Soalnya Nona Orihime masih galau.**

**Okelah. Mungkin kalo ada waktu mau bikin lanjutinnya pas Orihime beneran datang ke kota.**

**Hoohoho... oke, friends. Review ya, :))**


End file.
